As substrates used in flat panel displays increase in size, the dimensions of electronic device manufacturing chambers (e.g., processing and/or transfer chambers) used to manufacture the larger flat panel displays also must increase in size. However, the difficulty of manufacturing and transporting such chambers also increases with chamber size due to the overall dimensions and/or weight of the chambers. As such, a need exists for improved electronic device manufacturing chambers used for manufacturing large flat panel displays, as well as for improved methods of transporting such chambers.